facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Israeli - Levant Crisis
The Israeli - Levant Crisis was a political crisis in the Middle East that occured shortly after the End of Facebook Nations. The Levant Arab Republic and Israel was nearly brought into a brink of war. Rise of the Levant After the relocation of most Facebook nations states it became evident that some of nations have collapsed. Ystovia, the power that controlled the Middle East Collapsed after the fall of the FBN multiverse and never made the jump. The Middle East was shortly brought into a civil war thanks to the power vacuum. General Zev Darwish contacted the New Empire of Japan through the embassy in Vaasa to get support in establishing his state. In return for assistance, Darwish agreed to let the NEJ use his nation as a Middle Eastern foothold. General Darwish began his campaign to unify the Levant with Japanese financial support. He was able to purchase equipment for his soldiers and train them efficiently. Latakia was his base of operations in the initial stages of his conquest. He began with the capture of Coastal cities before turning to Damascus and Aleppo, intent on unifying Syria first. His tactic of extensive APC usage allowed his forces to launch fast attacks that caught his rivals off-guard. The next stage of his unification was Lebanon, brought to his control effortlessly. Jordan also fell to his conquest, giving the General most of the Levant under control with the Palestinian lands and Golan Heights left. Tarakian Involvement The Democratic Republic of Tarakias involvement in Israel was not strange at all, but still rather odd. For years, the Democratic Republic showed no interest in the country and left it untouched even after the fall of Ystovia, however Israel possessed one thing that the Tarakian Military had been loosing over the years after fighting many conventional militaries and that was Counter-Insurgency Tactics, for more then 30 years the Tarakian Military hadn't been fighting small terrorist groups, but rather conventional armies that they would've faced during the Cold War had it gone hot in the 1980's at the peak of tensions. Another reason Tarakia started showing interest in Israel was their Military Technology. Congress authorized the deployment of a Marine Expeditionary Brigade to visit the country and noticed something very bad about to happen, upon reporting their findings a full Expeditionary Force was deployed to deter an Invasion by what is known as the Arab Levant Republic. Averting an international incident, if things were about to go hot, the Expeditionary Force would have to hold out until the QRF from Western Europe could arrive. In the end, such invasion did not happen and tensions between the Democratic Republic and the Arab Levant dropped. Hot Water Darwish was going to call the creation of the Levant Arab Republic until he was contacted that Israel was being established. He was then forced to accelerate the campaign of Palestine, only barely able to capture the West Bank while Israel have taken Gaza and the Golan Heights. General Darwish saw that Israel will be a threat to his plan to reunify the Levant and prepared for war. He asked the New Empire of Japan to provide support but discovering Tarakia’s involvement with Israel gave disapproval of the invasion. The CDC Affair The New Empire of Japan brought the issue of the possible clash between the Levant and Israel and to an extent a proxy war to the CDC to find a diplomatic solution. Tarakia was contacted in this and talks were set to diffuse the tension. The following terms were proposed by NEJ Minister of Foreign Affairs Taro Yoshida: * The Levant Arab Republic will recognise the sovereignty of the State of Israel and the State of Israel will recognise the sovereignty of the Levant Arab Republic. *The State of Israel will comprise of all of traditional Palestine/Israel and Golan Heights but the Palestinian West Bank. *The Levant Arab Republic will comprise of Syria, Lebanon, Jordan and the Palestinian West Bank. * Border and military checkpoints will be established at Jerusalem, Golan Heights and Leban-Sud, jointly controlled by the two nations, Tarakia and the New Empire of Japan and CDC moderation. *Tarakia will be allowed to station her forces in the State of Israel while the New Empire of Japan will be allowed to station her forces in the Levant Arab Republic. *Any dispute between the State of Israel and the Levant Arab Republic will be brought to the CDC. *Each nation is responsible with dealing with their own radical elements. *In the case of crisis, all-aids from political neutral organisations must be allowed passage between borders. *Successors bound to this agreement will be determined if any or all of the signatory nations/factions cease to exist. The terms were approved and deemed fair by a joint Azerothian Union, European Consortium and African Conglomerate diplomatic teams. Aftermath RESERVED Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Azerothian Union Category:Tarakia Category:Cosmic Defence Coalition Category:Diplomatic incidents